Kingdom Death: Monster Core Game
The Kingdom Death: Monster ''core game introduces players to the world of Kingdom Death, while giving them the information necessary to play this unique nightmare horror game. Store Description '''19 lbs of Nightmare Horror Gaming' 235 page hardcover rule book, 18 hard plastic sprues of miniatures, 1000+ matte game cards, 400+ unique pieces of art, and 86 full page illustrations. Kingdom Death: Monster is a fully cooperative, tabletop, hobby game experience. Unite to survive by hunting monsters and collectively guiding the development of your settlement through a 30 year, self-running campaign. Every decision matters. A space moved during the showdown, every resource spent to craft a piece of gear, what principles your settlement upholds - all can have lasting impact on this highly replayable and challenging game. Campaign System Embark alone or with up to 4 friends (6 with game variant) on a 30 lantern year campaign. Each lantern year will cycle through a chaotic hunt, a showdown with a monster, and the development of your settlement. With so much emphasis on player choice, no two campaign runs will be alike. Monster AI System You will fight 8 monsters, each controlled by their own pair of decks that scale to 3 levels of difficulty. (Except for the final encounter, it has only 1 level and it's HARD!) Every encounter, even with the same monster, is diverse and valuable. No two showdowns will resolve the same way. Players will have to plan their gear and keep their minds sharp to prevail. Gear System In Monster, survivors will craft gear using resources earned from defeating monsters or found on their hunt. Each survivor has a gear grid, and can slot up to 9 pieces of gear at a time. What gear you will carry and how you arrange it can unlock advantages that may make the difference between life and death. Story Event System You will encounter 40+ story events that will shape the story of your unique campaign. Your settlement's decisions and discoveries affect how the story events unfold. Story Events cover everything from setting up and fighting a monster to dramatic turning points in your settlements history. History Contents Gameplay * 1x Hardcover rule book (11" x 8.5" 235 pages) *1x Showdown Board (2' x 3', heavy 3mm matte game board) *1x Hunt/Settlement board (heavy 3mm matte game board) *2x Token sheet (127 tokens) *1x Terrain token sheet (31 terrain tiles) *1x Monster controller panel * 4x Gear grids *1x Character record sheet Pad (50 Sheets, 6"x6") *1x Settlement record sheet Pad (50 Sheets, 8.5" x 11") *5x 10-sided black Kingdom Death dice *1x 10-sided white Kingdom Death die *1x 10-sided translucent orange Kingdom Death Death die *4x 6-sided Hit location dice *696x Game cards (3.5" x 2.25") *20x Card dividers (3.6" x 2.8") *375x Gear cards (2" x 2") *14x Gear card dividers (2.2" x 2.9") *20x Settlement event cards (3.5" x 5.75") *13x Settlement location cards (8" x 4") Miniatures *4x Hard plastic Starting Survivor miniatures (Allister, Erza, Lucy, Zachary) *1x Hard plastic White Lion miniature *1x Hard plastic Butcher miniature *1x Hard plastic Screaming Antelope miniature *1x Hard plastic King's Man miniature *1x Hard plastic Phoenix miniature *1x Hard plastic Watcher miniature *1x Hard plastic Gold Smoke Knight miniature *2x Hard plastic Intimacy Couple miniatures (male & female) *1x Hard plastic Young Rachel miniature *1x Hard plastic Old Joe miniature *1x Hard plastic Unarmored Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *1x Hard plastic Rawhide Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *1x Hard plastic Leather Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *1x Hard plastic White Lion Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *1x Hard plastic Screaming Fur Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *1x Hard plastic Phoenix Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *1x Hard plastic Lantern Armor Kit (creates 4 survivors) *4x Hard plastic Starting Survivor heads for armor kit customization *9x Hard plastic survivor heads for armor kit customization *150+ Gear for Armor Kit customization (Every weapon in the game represented!) *10x Hard plastic 30mm stone face inserts *36x Hard plastic 30mm round bases with inserts *6x Hard plastic 50mm round bases with inserts *1x Hard plastic 100mm round base with insert Card List White Lion *1x White Lion data card *25x White Lion AI cards *23x White Lion hit location cards *19x White Lion resource cards *8x White Lion hunt event cards Screaming Antelope *1x Screaming Antelope data card *30x Screaming Antelope AI cards *22x Screaming Antelope hit location cards *16x Screaming Antelope resource cards *9x Screaming Antelope hunt event cards Phoenix *1x Phoenix data card *31x Phoenix AI cards *22x Phoenix hit location cards *24x Phoenix resource cards *9x Phoenix hunt event cards Butcher *1x Butcher data card *30x Butcher AI cards *15x Butcher hit location cards King's man *1x King's Man data card *30x King's Man AI cards *21x King's Man hit location cards The Hand *1x The Hand data card *23x The Hand AI cards *17x The Hand hit location cards Watcher *1x Watcher data card *27x Watcher AI cards *25x Watcher hit location cards Gold Smoke Knight *1x Gold Smoke Knight data card *22x Gold Smoke Knight AI cards *19 Gold Smoke Knight hit location cards Gameplay Cards *6x Armor set cards *12x Basic hunt event cards *21x Basic resource cards **2x ??? **2x Broken Lantern **2x Love Juice **4x Monster Bone **7x Monster Hide **3x Monster Organ **1x Skull *23x Disorder cards *20x Fighting arts cards *42x Innovation cards *12x Secret fighting arts cards *2x Special Hunt Event Cards **1x Herb Gathering **1x Mineral Gathering *24x Strange resource cards **1x Black Lichen **1x Cocoon Membrane **1x Elder Cat Teeth **4x Fresh Acanthus **8x Iron **1x Lantern Tube **4x Leather **1x Legendary Horns **1x Perfect Crucible **1x Phoenix Crest **1x Second Heart *21x Terrain cards **4x 2 Acanthus Plants **1x Bug Patch **1x Dead Monster **2x Debris **2x Giant Stone Face **1x Nightmare Tree **2x Ore Vein **2x 3 Stone Columns **2x Survivor Corpse **2x 2 Tall Grass **2x Toppled Pillar *18x Universal monster cards **16x Proxy cards **1x Indomitable **1x Life *8x Vermin resource cards **3x Crab Spider **1x Cyclops Fly **1x Hissing Cockroach **1x Lonely Ant **1x Nightmare Tick **1x Sword Beetle *12x Weapon specialization/mastery cards *20x Settlement event cards **Acid Storm **Clinging Mist **Cracks in the Ground **Dark Dentist **Dark Trader **Elder Council **First Day **Glossolalia **Haunted **Heat Wave **Hunt Reenactment **Lights in the Sky **Murder **Nickname **Open Maw **Plague **Rivalry **Skull Eater **Stranger in the Dark **Triathlon of Death Gear Cards *12x Starting Gear Cards **6x Cloth **6x Founding Stone *24x Bone Smith Gear Cards **3x Bone Axe **3x Bone Blade **3x Bone Club **3x Bone Dagger **3x Bone Darts **3x Bone Pickaxe **3x Bone Sickle **3x Skull Helm *24x Skinnery Gear Cards **3x Bandages **3x Rawhide Boots **3x Rawhide Drum **3x Rawhide Gloves **3x Rawhide Headband **3x Rawhide Pants **3x Rawhide Vest **3x Rawhide Whip *18x Organ Grinder Gear Cards **3x Dried Acanthus **3x Fecal Salve **3x Lucky Charm **3x Monster Grease **3x Monster Tooth Necklace **3x Stone Noses *21x Leather Worker Gear Cards **3x Hunter Whip **3x Leather Boots **3x Leather Bracers **3x Leather Cuirass **3x Leather Mask **3x Leather Skirt **3x Round Leather Shield *22x Barber Surgeon Gear Cards **3x Almanac **3x Brain Mint **3x Bug Trap **3x Elder Earrings **3x First Aid Kit **3x Musk Bomb **1x Scavenger Kit **3x Speed Powder *46x Catarium Gear Cards **3x Cat Eye Circlet **3x Cat Fang Knife **3x Cat Gut Bow **3x Claw Head Arrow **3x Frenzy Drink **3x King Spear **4x Lion Beast Katar **3x Lion Headdress **3x Lion Skin Cloak **3x White Lion Boots **3x White Lion Coat **3x White Lion Gauntlet **3x White Lion Helm **3x White Lion Skirt **3x Whisker Harp *40x Stone Circle Gear Cards **4x Beast Knuckle **3x Blood Paint **3x Blue Charm **3x Bone Earrings **3x Boss Mehndi **3x Green Charm **3x Lance of Longinus **3x Red Charm **3x Screaming Bracers **3x Screaming Coat **3x Screaming Horns **3x Screaming Leg Warmers **3x Screaming Skirt *20x Rare Gear Cards **1x Adventure Sword **2x Butcher Cleaver **1x Forsaker Mask **1x Lantern Halberd **1x Muramasa **2x Regal Faulds **2x Regal Gauntlet **2x Regal Greaves **2x Regal Helm **2x Regal Plackart **1x Steel Shield **1x Steel Sword **1x Thunder Maul **1x Twilight Sword *6x Mask Maker Gear Cards **1x Antelope Mask **1x Death Mask **1x God Mask **1x Man Mask **1x Phoenix Mask **1x White Lion Mask *40x Blacksmith Gear Cards **3x Beacon Shield **3x Dragon Slayer **3x Lantern Cuirass **4x Lantern Dagger **3x Lantern Gauntlets **3x Lantern Glaive **3x Lantern Greaves **3x Lantern Helm **3x Lantern Mail **3x Lantern Sword **3x Perfect Slayer **3xRing Whip **3x Scrap Shield *24x Exhausted Lantern Hoard Gear Cards **1x Final Lantern **3x Oxidized Beacon Shield **4x Oxidized Lantern Dagger **3x Oxidized Lantern Glaive **3x Oxidized Lantern Helm **3x Oxidized Lantern Sword **3x Oxidized Ring Whip **4x Survivors Lantern *45x Plumery Gear Cards **3x Arc Bow **3x Bird Bread **3x Bloom Sphere **3x Crest Crown **3x Feather Mantle **3x Feather Shield **3x Hollow Sword **3x Hollowpoint Arrow **3x Hours Ring **3x Phoenix Faulds **3x Phoenix Gauntlet **3x Phoenix Greaves **3x Phoenix Helm **3x Phoenix Plackart **3x Sonic Tomahawk Settlement Location Cards *Barber Surgeon *Black Smith *Bone Smith *Catarium *Exhausted Lantern Hoard *Lantern Hoard *Leather Worker *Mask Maker *Organ Grinder *Plumery *Skinnery *Stone Circle *Weapon Crafter Story Events *Age *Armored Strangers *Birth of a Savior *Blackout *Bold *Bone Witch *Cooking *Crush and Devour *Endless Screams *Game Over *Hammer and Nail *Hands of Heat *Herb Gathering *Hooded Knight *Insight *Intimacy *King's Curse *King's Step *Lantern Research *Legendary Lungs *Legendary Monsters *Mineral Gathering *Overwhelming Darkness *Oxidation *Phoenix Feather *Principle: Conviction *Principle: Death *Principle: New Life *Principle: Society *Prologue *Regal Visit *Returning Survivors *Run Away *See the Truth *Showdown: Butcher *Showdown: Gold Smoke Knight *Showdown: King's Man *Showdown: Phoenix *Showdown: Screaming Antelope *Showdown: The Hand *Showdown: Watcher *Showdown: White Lion *Watched *White Secret *White Speaker *Zero Presence Category:Products